


Art for "Everything Else In Between"

by Gryph



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been thrust into Atlantis and separated from the world he grew up in and that's a hard thing for anyone to get their head around. It's definitely possible to grieve for the life you have lost and not just for a person. Fortunately for Jason he has Pythagoras to help him through it. This is a story of the five stages of grief told through a series of conversations that more or less tie up with some of the episodes from series one. It explores the displacement that Jason must have inevitably felt (but was never actually shown in the series) and the lengths his friend will go to to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Everything Else In Between"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything Else In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675670) by [Yassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassandra/pseuds/Yassandra). 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/92063/92063_original.png)

 

>


End file.
